


Under The Hot Lucis Sun

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hot Weather, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Taking a brief rest on their trip from Insomnia, Ignis and Gladiolus chastise Prompto and Noct for not using any sunscreen while they're in the desert.





	Under The Hot Lucis Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite hot the past few days, and I've been playing FFXV so this came to mind! 
> 
> This is my first time writing FFXV fanfic and I wrote it as a quick fic, so I hope the characterisations are all OK.

It was a gorgeous day as the company of four set out from Insomnia towards Altissia. Prince Noctis lounged out on the backseat next to Gladiolus (who was appreciative of the leg room) while Ignis drove and Prompto took shotgun; his camera swivelled this way and that, desperate to get as many pictures of the journey before Noct got married and trips like this became a thing of the past.

As they cleared the outskirts of the city, at the insistence of the others Ignis took the roof off the Regalia and they all sighed as the breeze whipped through their hair, offering a pleasant alternative to the scorching hot desert sun.

A few hours into their journey, they came to a parking spot where they pulled over to stretch their legs.

“Phew, I’m exhausted!” said Prompto, his bones cracking as they got out of the car.

“Imagine how it would feel if you had to do any work,” said Ignis sarcastically, accepting a bottle of water from Gladio.

“It’s so hot outside the city,” Noct mused as he sat on the tarmac.

“The wind is coming off the southern plains,” Gladio pointed out, pressing a bottle of cool water against the Prince’s cheek. He flinched before taking it gratefully, and another water bottle got thrown Prompto’s way. He caught it and drank half of it down in one go.

Ignis took off his jacket and folded it, setting it down on his seat as he leant against the side of the car. “By my reckoning, at our current speed we should reach the Hammerhead Outpost in an hour’s time.”

“Great! I can’t wait to see Cindy,” said Prompto.

Noct laid down on the tarmac, looking content under the midday sun. “I feel like I could take a nap right now.”

“If you intend to sunbathe, might I suggest...” Ignis reached into the glove box and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

Noct pulled a face. “Ugh, do I have to?”

Prompto laughed. “We can’t have you turning up to your wedding all sunburnt!”

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, Prompto- you’re beginning to look like a cooked lobster yourself!” said Gladio as he took the bottle and rubbed a large amount of the cream into his own arms and exposed chest. He gestured to Prompto’s bare arms. “You could do with some too.”

“Nah, that stuff is icky,” said Prompto, turning up his nose.

“Would it make you feel any different if I told you it’s got a chocobo on the bottle?”

“Really? No.”

Gladio started to advance on Prompto, the bottle in his hand, and he backed away nervously.

“Come on, Prompto,” said Gladio, his voice playful. “Don’t make me fight you!”

“I reckon I could take you, big guy!” Prompto jested, raising his fists, but as he backed away he felt a wall against his back. A pair of grey gloved hands grabbed him by the wrists and pulled his arms into the air.

“Honestly, such fuss,” Ignis sighed behind him. Prompto struggled in his grip but he was held tight as Gladio stepped forward and smeared the sunscreen on his trapped arms.

“It’s for your own good,” Gladio chastised. “You’re so pale you’ll turn into a crisp otherwise.”

He rubbed some cream onto Prompto’s freckled face, who shook his head trying to escape Gladio’s mothering. “Blergh! Get off!”

“Smile for the camera guys!” Noct had grabbed up Prompto’s camera and was pointing it at the three of them. The shutter clicked and he frowned. “Hey Prompto, it’s all blurry; how do I get it to focus properly?”

Prompto sighed. So many people thought that having a decent camera instantly made you a good photographer, but there was so much more to it than that. “Look through the view finder at the back.” Noct did so as Gladio shifted around to cover the back of his shoulders. “Twist the zoom to how you want it, then twist the lens until it focuses. That should- _eep!_ ”

As Gladio had moved his hands from the back of Prompto’s shoulders round to the front, his fingers brushed over Prompto’s sensitive armpits. Prompto would have leapt a foot in the air had Ignis not been holding his arms above his head.

Gladio grinned. “A bit ticklish?”

“No!” Prompto squeaked. This was a lie- his armpits had always been his worst spot, and his nerves tingled just at the thought.

“Are you sure?” Gladio squeezed some sunscreen onto both his hands, tucked the bottle into his pocket and wiggled his fingers at eye height. “Hold him tight, Iggy, I’m going in!”

“No, no, n-ahh _hhhhhh!_ ” Prompto shrieked as Gladio attacked his exposed pits. The cream acted like lubricant, making his skin smooth as the fingers worked their magic. The noise of the shutter caught his attention and through his tears of laughter he could make out Noct dancing around, taking photos of his torture from every possible angle.

“You see, Prompto, you do need the sunscreen; your face has gone all red!” Gladio teased.

“You ba-ha-ha!”

Prompto tried to twist his wrists to break Ignis’s grip, but he held strong. As Gladio scratched his short fingernails lightly into the skin, Prompto yelped and kicked out, but Gladio just stepped back out of reach before plunging his fingers back in. Prompto thrashed and laughed his head off, but he was unable to conceal his real smile even as tears ran down his cheeks.

After a minute, Gladio eased up. “There, all ready to face the desert sun.”

“He looks like a tomato already,” Noct laughed, setting the camera down on the bonnet.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, your highness, _you’re next!_ ”

“What?” Noct backed away as Gladio turned on him, plucked the sunscreen from his pocket and wiggled his fingers. “No, Gladio, come on!”

Noct took off up the road and Gladio gave chase, leaving Prompto and Ignis by the car.

“ _Bastards!_ ” Prompto chuckled weakly, his head falling forward as Ignis held his arms.

“Maybe now you’ll learn to apply your own sunscreen without fuss,” said Ignis. Prompto could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Iggy, you’re all bastards!”

“I’m terribly sorreh-” the intonation making it clear Ignis wasn’t sorry at all, “-but I’m afraid you’re stuck with us now.”

Ignis released his wrists and Prompto’s arms snapped down to protect his pits. He grabbed his camera- in the most recent photo, Noct had somehow managed to blur both Ignis and Gladio while capturing Prompto laughing in sharp focus. It was annoying that the effect was quite good.

They looked off up the road to where Gladio was still chasing after Noct.

“Should we go after them?” Prompto asked.

Ignis shook his head. “Noct can’t run forever... They’re going in the right direction, so we can pick them up as we drive past.”

Prompto claimed shotgun as Ignis started the car. The Regalia coughed and then there was silence.

“Uh oh,” Prompto murmured.

Ignis frowned. “We may have a problem.”


End file.
